


Demon

by ScottishSapphic



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: AU, Demon, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishSapphic/pseuds/ScottishSapphic
Summary: I got this request on my tumblr, I thought I’d post it here too :)Um a demon/angel AU where Kamilah is a demon and shes like really laid back and sassy and mc is obviously human and she realizes her apartment meant is haunted but is a dumbass and they kinda fall in love in a way? Oh btw lily still live with her I don't if that makes sense but yeah 😁😁😁
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’ve never actually written an AU before so consider this my cherry popped, I’m not sure if this was what you wanted but I hope you like it ☺️

Kamilah lounged on the sofa, her long legs crossed, fangs glistening as she watched the latest tenants of the apartment move their stuff in, from their conversation Kamilah learned her their names were Lily and Amy.

A sly grin spread across the demons face as one of the young humans carried another heavy box into the room. It was a hot day in New York and beads of sweat trickled down across her collarbone to the swell of her breasts.

Kamilah licked her lips, she didn’t know why she’d picked this apartment to haunt but she was going to enjoy it.

She had started out small in the first few weeks, moving things around and hiding random objects in absurd places. 

“What Casper the friendly ghost shit is this?!” Amy screeched after coming home one day and finding her bra strung from her ceiling fan.

Kamilah chuckled to herself, she liked the fire this human had.

Amy grabbed the bra, throwing it across the room before face planting her bed. Kamilah settled beside her and for the first time had the overwhelming need to touch Amy, she’d never had that before with a human.

She lifted her hand and slowly drew her long nails down the length of Amy’s back. The girl shivered, head snapping up and looking around, Kamilah swore their eyes met for a moment before Amy dropped her head again.

Kamilah’s heart stopped, a flurry of sparks erupted all over her body and she jumped up. 

What was that?

Amy started talking to her after that, Kamilah had never revealed herself but the girl somehow knew she was there.

This went on for a while, Amy would talk to her and Kamilah would listen, sometimes touching fleetingly just to see Amy’s reaction, it was always the same, she saw right through her until one day Kamilah decided to finally reveal herself to the human. She wasn’t sure what she was feeling, was it love? A demon falling in love? She had to find out.

Amy was reading on her bed, curled up in her blankets. With the snap of her fingers a wreath of black flame consumed her body and then she was standing before the girl in her true form. 

Amy’s jaw dropped before her lips curled into the sweetest smile Kamilah had ever seen.

“There you are,” Amy said in a breathless whisper.

Kamilah didn’t speak, she crawled onto the bed, pushing Amy onto her back and there lips met for the first time, Kamilah felt like life had been breathed into her again.

She pinned Amy’s hands above her head as their kiss became frantic, tongues swirling, teeth biting until she finally pulled away.

Amy stared up at her for a moment, breathing hard. She pulled her hands free from Kamilah grip, cupping the demons face.

“I knew you were hot.”

Kamilah managed the briefest of laughs before she was pulled into another searing kiss.


End file.
